Short Scenes from Multiple Lives
by penny1200
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles, some Puckleberry, some just Puck or Rachel, based on having my MP3 player on shuffle.  Please see my author note in chapter one for further details.
1. Love Story

A/N: I'm back. Sorry it's taken me so long to get anything new out (for Glee, at least), and I know this isn't what you guys were expecting. I haven't abandoned "What Makes Us Strong," but it's hard to work on while I'm at work. I've used my last couple of lunch hours to write some drabbles, a modified version of the I-Pod challenge. I set my MP3 player to shuffle and wrote a drabble for each song that came up. I'm doing something different with each drabble though. I'm going to post the title of the song and artist and include the lyrics of each song, followed by the drabble. If you know the song or don't want to read the lyrics, then skip straight to the drabble. I'm posting the lyrics because I never seem to know the songs in others' fics and thus never know what the drabble has to do with the song, so I thought posting the lyrics might help anyone who doesn't know the song. Song lyrics are in italics. I'll post several drabbles at a time, so I'll only post the first from each day's group in the community. Just follow the links to get to the next ones - they'll all be connected like a multi-chapter story. Finally, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Love Story by Taylor Swift

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Rachel was standing on the edge of the floor watching her friends dance. She sighed. Her prom wasn't anything like she had expected. She hadn't thought she'd be on the sidelines watching. She definitely hadn't thought that Finn would dump her two days before the big event.

"So, Berry, you here alone?"

Sighing again, Rachel turned to the annoying source of the voice. She fully expected Puck to make fun of her. Instead, he simply asked, "Want to dance?"

When he led her onto the floor, she thought that maybe going to prom alone wasn't so bad.


	2. Dignity

A/N: Here's today's second drabble. As a reminder, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks!

Dignity by Hilary Duff

_You got the hottest shoes (you got it)  
You got those Jimmy Choo's (you got it)_

_You never get the blues, it's always all about you (we got it, we got it)_

wake up late  
no time to waste  
better check that phone  
there's a club to close

Where's your, where's your, where's your dignity?  
I think you lost it in the Hollywood Hills  
Where's your, where's your, where's your dignity?  
can't buy respect, but you can pick up the bill  
pick it up, pick it up, so you got it, so you got it,  
pick it up, pick it up 'cause money makes your world go round,  
(money makes your world go round)

Always with Mr. Right (right now)  
But then you have a fight (he's out)  
Run into your friend's ex  
He's happy to be your next (she won't mind, she won't mind)

Tomorrow's papers  
comin' out  
so kiss him fast,  
watch the cameras flash

Where's your, where's your, where's your dignity?  
I think you lost it in the Hollywood Hills  
Where's your, where's your, where's your dignity?  
can't buy respect, but you can pick up the bill  
pick it up, pick it up, so you got it, so you got it,  
pick it up, pick it up 'cause money makes your world go round,  
(money makes your world go round)

You'd show up to the opening of an envelope  
Why!  
does everybody care about where you go?

It's not news when you got a new bag  
It's not news when somebody slaps you  
It's not news when you're lookin' your best  
c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, give it a rest

pick it up, pick it up, so you got it, so you got it,  
pick it up, pick it up 'cause money makes your world go round  
Where's your, Where's your, Where's your  
Money makes your world go round  
Where's your, Where's your, Where's your  
Cause money makes your world go round  
Where's your, Where's your, Where's your  
Money makes your world go round  
Where's your, Where's your, Where's your  
Cause money makes your world go round

Money makes your world go round!

Rachel would never understand the popular girls. Quinn stole Santana's position as head Cheerio and then Santana attacked her in the hallway, but they were still friends as if nothing had ever happened? That made about as much sense to her as voluntarily passing on a solo. She felt sorry for the two of them if that sort of friendship was the best they could do.

A/N 2: Yes, I'm totally aware of the irony given Rachel's frenemyship with Kurt and Mercedes.


	3. Supermassive Black Hole

A/N: Here's today's third drabble, the first that is Puck-centered. As a reminder, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks!

Supermassive Black Hole by Muse

_Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh, baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul)

I thought I was a fool for no one  
But ooh, baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth?

Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul)

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul)

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

So Puck told Berry that he should have trusted his instincts about the Run Joey Run video and he wasn't lying. There was just something about Berry that always sucked him in and got him to make a complete fool of himself. Singing Sweet Caroline to her in front of everyone? Check. Starring in that crappy video for her? Check. Quitting football for fucking glee club for her? Check. He just wished he knew what in the hell about her always drew him in.


	4. Fighter

A/N: Here's today's fourth drabble. This one flowed much easier than the previous three. As a reminder, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks!

Fighter by Christina Aguilera

_After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made that much stronger_

Well I thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff  
Time is up, 'cause I've had enough

You were there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all  
That you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in on a good thing  
Before I'd realized your game

I heard you're going 'round  
Playin' the victim now  
But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Guess you're wanting to hurt me  
But that won't work anymore  
No more, uh uh, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I know  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel?  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies  
Disguise yourself through  
Living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me

I am a fighter  
(I'm a fighter)  
I ain't gonna stop  
(I ain't gonna stop)  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember

Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Everyone had tortured Rachel for as long as she could remember. The first Slushee came in seventh grade courtesy of Noah Puckerman. From that point on, it was open season on Rachel Berry.

Some people might wonder how she could get along with people who were so mean to her. Honestly, though, if she could, she'd thank them for their torture. It just told her that she was right about how special she was, so she worked even harder to stand out.

Someday, when she won her Tony, she'd take ironic pleasure in thanking the people who made her what she is today.


	5. Hero

A/N: Some of you may recognize this song from my oneshot Missing Ending. I pulled it purely on chance on my MP3 player. So, you might consider this the prologue for that story because this one kind of leads into that one. Don't worry. If you skipped that story because of the tragedy warning, this drabble isn't particularly tragic, just sort of foreboding. As a reminder, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks!

Hero by Superchic[k]

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
Cause you want to belong do you go along  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
And a kindness from you might have saved his life_

Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero  
Heroes do whats right  
You could be a hero, You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join a fight  
For whats right for whats right for whats right

No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
Shes in too much pain to survive on her own  
The hurt she cant handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life  
Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves when she throws the pills out, a hero is made

Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero  
Heroes do whats right  
You could be a hero, You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join a fight  
For whats right for whats right for whats right

No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices hes made  
He lives on the edge, hes old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He can do what he wants because its his right  
The choices he makes change a nine year olds life

Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero  
Heroes do whats right  
You could be a hero, You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join a fight  
For whats right for whats right for whats right 

A person could only take so much before she snapped, and Rachel had finally reached her limit. She had been verbally and physically abused by her classmates and so-called friends, singled out, and had all of her solos given to less deserving members. She had cried out for help in song on her MySpace page for two months and been completely ignored.

When Rachel finished singing Hero, she clicked off the webcam. On Sunday, her pain would end.


	6. See You Again

A/N: Here's today's first drabble; there probably won't be many because I had to finish some homework and I leave for work in just over half an hour. As a reminder, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

See You Again by Miley Cyrus

_I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were somethin' special when you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

I've got a way of knowin' when somethin' is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
'Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again

The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Miley"

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest 'til then  
Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feelin' deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm readin' the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Miley"

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest 'til then  
Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again!

I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim

The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Miley"

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest 'til then  
Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again  
Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again

Puck was sick of watching how Finn treated Berry. Puck saw her grow a little more insecure every time Finn forgot about her. It was a pattern that had lasted for two years now.

He had also grown up in those two years and knew what he needed in his life now. He needed Berry and her faith that he could be a good guy.

Watching her move down the hall on Finn's arm, he smirked. She would never know what hit her.


	7. Leave Out All the Rest

A/N: Here's today's first new drabble. I'm going to post several drabbles today, so don't miss any of them! As a reminder, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin' Park

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared_

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I'm me

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

Puck had spent high school and the start of college feeling like a waste of space. He was good for nothing but bullying and fucking. He knew that if he disappeared no one would truly care.

Then Berry came back into his life, purely through chance. By some miracle, she saw the real him, and she loved him for that.

When they went back to Lima for their ten year high school reunion, he knew that the others would be shocked to learn that he had married her. They'd definitely have a hard time believing that he had reversed his vasectomy and had two kids with her. But he didn't care.

It may make him sound like a pussy, but he was fucking grateful that he had people who would miss him if he disappeared now.


	8. Shattered Glass

A/N: Here's today's second drabble. This one is a bit of a departure for me, and anyone who's read the rest of my stuff will understand why. As a reminder, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Shattered Glass by Britney Spears

_Did I wake you? Were you sleeping? Were you still in the bed?  
Or is a nightmare keeping you up instead?  
Poor baby, are you feeling guilty for what you did?  
If you think you're hurting, you ain't seen nothing yet_

Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything that you were looking for to feel like a man?  
I hope you know that you can't come back  
'Cause all we have is broken like shattered glass

You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gon' want me back  
When your life falls apart like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass

Are you having trouble focusing throughout the day?  
Do you find yourself still calling my name?  
Do you wish you could rewind time and take it back?  
I bet you realized that she ain't half the woman I am

Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything that you were looking for to feel like a man?  
I hope you know that you can't come back  
'Cause all we have is broken like shattered glass

You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gon' want me back  
When your life falls apart like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass, glass, l-l-like glass, glass, glass

Rachel Berry-Puckerman, star of stage and screen, had been shocked to see her husband of ten years on the tabloid covers kissing some blonde woman. She also definitely hadn't expected to catch him in bed with a completely different woman, this one a redhead. She had truly thought Noah had outgrown that behavior well before they ever got married.

Obviously, she was very wrong.

She filed for divorce, and even though he begged and pleaded for her to take him back, she stood strong. She knew that she would never trust him again.

And without trust, there could be no love.


	9. Rock What You Got

Rock What You Got by Superchic[k]

_This one's for the beaten down  
The ones who lost their rock and roll  
Rise up you lost ones, claim your crown  
You were born to rock inside your soul_

Welcome misfits, orphans, all  
The ones who feel they don't belong  
You were made to rock, so stand up tall  
Go rock the world and prove them wrong

Rock what you got  
Rock what you got  
Don't ever let them make you stop  
Rock what you got  
Light up the lot  
No one can rock the way you rock

This one's for originals  
Who strike out towards the great unknown  
Fear not the missteps, take the falls  
The rock you find will be your own

This one's for the beaten down  
Who gave up on their rock and roll  
Lift your eyes from what drags you down  
You were born to rock inside your soul

Rock what you got  
Rock what you got  
Don't ever let them make you stop  
Rock what you got  
Light up the lot  
No one can rock the way you rock

Rock what you got  
Rock what you got  
Don't ever let them make you stop  
Rock what you got  
Light up the lot  
No one can rock the way you rock

Ever since she had ended her relationship with that abusive jackass on the hockey team, Berry had been quiet. She didn't argue for solos or even sing at all anymore, which was a fucking shame because that was one of the only things she did with her mouth that he actually liked.

Checking the halls, Puck saw that he was alone, so he quickly broke into Berry's locker and stole her I-Pod.

She would sing again, even if she killed him for the theft first.


	10. Na Na

A/N: Here's today's fourth drabble. It's another one that I'm not particularly happy with, which is a shame because I absolutely love this song. As a reminder, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Na Na by Superchic[k]

_You're building a case against me, prosecutor, judge and jury  
We've had this conversation in your head  
Because I wasn't there you made up what I said  
Or what I would have said  
You know me so well  
You've heard how I am and how I'm going to  
Heaven knows we've never had this conversation  
Or should I be calling it a condemnation?  
Because you're not listening to me_

So na na na na na  
That's all I'm gonna say  
Na na na na na  
You've made up your mind anyway  
Na na na na na  
There's nothing I can do  
So na na na na na  
Couldn't we be friends if not for you?

I feel like the teacher from Charlie Brown  
All you hear is that wah wah wah sound  
Maybe I'm a pokemon pikachu  
That's what comes out when I'm talking to you  
You're a crusader, you've made me your fight  
Your superhero name is Mr. right  
Instead of trying to understand  
You tell all your friends how wrong I am  
You're not listening to me

So na na na na na  
That's all I'm gonna say  
Na na na na na  
You've made up your mind anyway  
Na na na na na  
There's nothing I can do  
So na na na na na  
Couldn't we be friends if not for you?

Why can't we be friends?  
Why does it end before a word is even heard?  
I look at you, your attitude  
Why can't you see that it's not me?  
Oops, I did it again, I see  
The person I'm talking about is me  
Assuming you're the enemy in the crosshairs of my verbal Uzi  
No matter who wins, we both lose  
No matter who starts, we both choose  
To keep it going on, and on, and on:  
But let's start listening and see

La la la la la  
La la la la la  
Sorry that it got this way  
La la la la la  
Next time I won't let it stew  
La la la la la  
Couldn't we start over me and you?

Rachel didn't hate Quinn, no matter what everyone else thought. Actually, she thought that they could be pretty good friends if Quinn would just see her for the girl she is, instead of her preconceptions.

Quinn's notions about her were already deeply ingrained though, so there was no hope for them ever being friends.

Rachel's gaze landed on Finn. Okay, so maybe her own behavior was also responsible for the rift.


	11. Lady Marmalade

A/N: Here's today's fifth drabble. Okay, this one borders on OOC for Rachel, but she does strike me as someone who would take pride in her body. As a reminder, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Lady Marmalade by Lil' Kim, Mya, Pink, Missy Elliott, and Christina Aguilera

_Where's all my soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe!  
You wanna give it a go?"  
Oh! uh huh

Gichie, Gichie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Gichie, Gichie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
What What, What what

Ooh oh  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Yea yea yea yea

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
Yeah

Gichie, Gichie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Gichie, Gichie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea yea)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Yea yea uh  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight out the gate (uh)  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin'.. "Why spend mine when I can spend yours?"  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
Four badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Gichie, Gichie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalata what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (9 to 5)  
Livin the grey flannel life  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

Gichie, Gichie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Gichie, Gichie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Christina (oh Yeaeaa Oh)  
Pink (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim (Hey Hey uh uh uh uh)  
Mya (Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby (baby)  
Moulin Rouge (Oh)  
Misdemeanor here...  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah

"Never thought I'd see you here, Berry."

Rachel groaned to herself at the sound of Noah Puckerman's voice. After five years (and several failed attempts at making it on Broadway), the first time they met just had to be in the strip club where she had just finished her dance on the main stage. _ Of course.  
_  
"So, how much for a private dance?" he asked.

Rachel named her price, and after she had finished her dance, he asked her why someone as smart as her was stripping.

"Have you lost your fucking brain cells since graduation?" he finished.

She glared at him before responding, "You just paid me $200 to look at my breasts. Who's really the stupid one here?"

Head held high, she walked away, a couple of hundred dollars richer.

A/N 2: I don't actually know how strip clubs work, and while I assume that the club would get a cut of Rachel's dance, that would have complicated the drabble unnecessarily.


	12. Circus

A/N: Here's today's sixth drabble. As a reminder, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Circus by Britney Spears

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus

Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus

Rachel frowned as Finn walked away from her. He was breaking up with her because she was 'too into the spotlight'? He had always known that she liked being the center of attention. Performing was her drug.

Well, she wasn't going to let his negativity hold her back. She just needed to find a leading man who liked attention as much as she did.

Her eyes landed on Puck, strutting down the hall with all eyes on him and a cocky smirk on his face, clearly enjoying the attention.

_Hmm..._


	13. Fly on the Wall

A/N: Here's today's seventh drabble. As a reminder, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Fly on the Wall by Miley Cyrus

_You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick, but you wish you did  
You always second guess wonderin'  
I say yes but you just lose out every time_

If you only knew what I talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby, you can never lose

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

You'd love to know the things I do  
When I'm with my friends and not with you  
You always second guess, wonderin'  
If there's other guys I'm flirtin' with  
You should know by now

If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' through  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby I would never stray

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

A little communication  
Well, that will go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much she say, he say

And what I say is  
Come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is

Don't ya, don't ya  
Don't ya, don't ya  
Wish you were a?  
Hey

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

Rachel had never expected Finn to be so insecure in their relationship. He hated it when other guys looked at her, and every time she talked to Noah, he accused her of cheating. She denied it, but Finn wasn't listening to her. It didn't help that Santana was whispering doubts about her to him. She was just so tired of it all.

Maybe it was time to move on.


	14. Playing God

A/N: Here's today's eighth drabble. As a reminder, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Playing God by Paramore

_I can't make my own decisions  
Or make any with precision  
Well maybe you should tie me up  
So I don't go where you don't want me  
You say that I've been changing  
That I'm not just simply aging  
Well how could that be logical?  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat  
Woah_

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger I might have to  
bend it back  
And break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger I'll point you to  
the mirror

If God's the game that you're playing  
Well we must get more aquainted  
Because it has to be so lonely to be the only  
one who's holy  
It's just my humble opinion but it's one that I  
believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view  
If the only thing you see is you  
Woah

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger I might have to  
bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger I'll point you to  
the mirror

This is the last second chance  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm half as good as it gets  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm on both sides of the fence  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
Without a hint of regret I'll hold you to it

I know you don't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger I might have to  
bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger I'll point you to  
the mirror

I know you won't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger I might have to  
bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger I'll point you to  
the mirror

Rachel was so sick of how the people around her behaved, like they knew what was best for her. So she was a little different. In her eyes, that was a good thing. She didn't understand why certain people (Kurt came immediately to mind) kept trying to change her.

Loosen up. Relax. Stop fighting for every solo. This was the advice she was given time and again.

Rachel ignored them all. _She_ knew what was best for her.


	15. Ain't No Other Man

A/N: Here's today's ninth drabble. As a reminder, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera

_(Do your thang honey)_

I could feel it from the start  
Couldn't stand to be apart  
Something 'bout you caught my eye  
Something moved me deep inside

I don't know what you did boy but you had it  
And I've been hooked ever since

I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
Told the others, my lovers from past and present tense  
That every time I see you everything starts making sense

(Do your thang honey)

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you

Never thought I'd be alright, no no no  
'Til you came and changed my life, yeah yeah yeah  
What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah  
You're the light that I needed

You got what I want boy and I want it  
So keep on givin' it up

So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense  
'Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you

(Break it down now)

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other other  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover  
Ain't no other, I-I-I need no other  
Ain't no other man but you

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you  
And now I'm telling you  
Said ain't no other man but you!

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you

Rachel had a problem. She finally had Finn just like she had always wanted; she should be on cloud nine.

But she couldn't stop thinking about Noah. She'd be kissing Finn and her mind would flash to the time she made out with Puck. It was disturbing(ly erotic). It was also completely cliche to like the bad boy since she was the good girl.

Maybe she needed to kiss him just one more time to prove to herself that he wasn't as good as she remembered.


	16. Simple and Clean

A/N: Here's today's tenth drabble. I see this one as taking place well after graduation, likely after a few years apart. As a reminder, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
That keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say "So  
Maybe some things are that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before 

Puck was used to controlling his relationships. He approached the girl. He decided how quickly they moved, and when things got too serious or were about to end, he bailed first.

He wasn't really an ass; he just couldn't handle being left again by someone he loved.

That all changed with Berry. She whirled into his life, a bundle of energy, and he knew that he couldn't handle losing her. In spite of that knowledge, or maybe because of it, he nearly drove her away by pretending he didn't care.

Holding her in his arms as the first rays of dawn shone through his bedroom window, he was fucking glad that she didn't give up easily.


	17. Play With Fire

A/N: Here's today's eleventh drabble. All of the drabbles have been unrelated up until this point. This drabble, however, follows the very first one, Love Story. I couldn't resist linking the two when I pulled this song on shuffle. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Play With Fire by Hilary Duff

_I can't believe it's really you  
Been so long, you look good  
I hear you're doing really well  
Don't ask me, let me tell you  
How I've been since when you left  
Since you left me for death_

Finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you from my life

Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me  
'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me

And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Then you can just

Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Burn through the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

(Burn into the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me

You never know just what you got  
'Til it's gone, you freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change  
You made me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love

But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me

So don't you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one

Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Burn through the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

(Burn into the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me

Ooh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone who gives me space  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane  
Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe in his arms  
And I decided only he can play with fire

Love me, Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Burn through the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

I can't believe it's really you  
(Love me, love me)  
I hear you're doing really well  
(If you want me)  
Finally every tear has dried  
(Love me, love me)  
Can boys like you, boys like you  
Play with fire

When Rachel spotted Finn, who had dumped her right before the prom, at Mike's party in August, she felt surprisingly calm.

"Hey, Rach. How are you doing?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Really well."

A warm pair of arms encircled her waist from behind.

"Hey, babe," a voice murmured in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. His "Hey, Finn" was a little louder.

Finn grimaced. "So, you and Puck, huh?"

Wrapping her arms over Noah's, Rachel's smile widened. "Yeah, me and Puck."

After Finn had walked away, Noah spun her around and pressed his lips to hers. As his nimble tongue slid into her mouth, she wondered if it would be cruel to thank Finn for ditching her before the prom so that she was free for that first dance with Noah.


	18. Spotlight Twilight Mix

A/N: Here's today's twelfth drabble. Unless otherwise specified, the drabbles are unrelated, although you could tie this to drabble 12, Circus, if you wanted to. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Spotlight (Twilight Mix) by MUTEMATH

_(Ahh ahh, ahh ahh)_

There ain't a whole lot left to say now  
You knocked all your wind out  
You just tried too hard and you froze  
I know, I know

What do ya say? What do ya say?

Just take the fall  
You're one of us  
The spotlight is on  
(Ahh ahh)  
Oh the spotlight is on, oh

You know the one thing you're fighting to hold  
Will be the one thing you've got to let go  
And when you feel the war cannot be won  
You're gonna die to try what can't be done  
You're gonna say, say out that you don't care  
Now is there nothing like that inside of you anywhere?

Oh just take a fall  
You're one of us  
The spotlight is on  
(Ahh ahh)  
Oh the spotlight is on, yeah it's on

Because everyone would rather watch you fall  
(We're all in trouble)  
And we're all, yeah  
(All in trouble)  
And we're all  
(All in trouble)

Just take a fall  
You're one of us  
The spotlight is on  
(Ahh ahh)  
Oh the spotlight is on  
(Just take the fall)  
Now you're one of us

Now you're, now you're, now you're, now you're one of us  
Now you're, now you're, now you're one of us  
Oh the spotlight is on

(Ahh ahh)

Rachel grinned to herself as she strolled down the hallway on her boyfriend's arm. Everyone stared and whispered when they passed. They were the talk of the school.

"I heard she screwed him in a restaurant bathroom."

When that malicious (and completely untrue) whisper reached her ears, Rachel's smile grew brittle. She had lost one of the only things that she could always count on.

Dating Noah Puckerman had destroyed her reputation. 


	19. One More

A/N: Here's today's thirteenth drabble. Unless otherwise specified, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

One More by Superchic[k]

_It feels like I have lost this fight  
They think that I am staying down  
But I'm not giving up tonight  
Tonight the wall is coming down  
I am stronger than my fears  
This is the mountain that I climb  
Got 100 steps to go  
Tonight I'll make it 99_

One more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
Don't stop now  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
One more

Go one more  
Go one more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
One more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
Don't stop now  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
One more

Go one more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah

I have everything to lose  
By not getting up to fight  
I might get used to giving up  
So I am showing up tonight  
I am my own enemy  
The battle fought within my mind  
If I can overcome step one  
I can face the 99

One more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
Don't stop now  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
One more

Go one more  
Go one more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
One more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
Don't stop now  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
One more

Go one more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Puck took a deep breath as he approached the school on the first day of junior year. He was trying to recover his reputation after knocking up Quinn - he was still considered a Lima loser.

This year would be different though. He would actually try to go to class and get decent grades. He would fight his instincts to toss kids in dumpsters. He would prove to them all that he wasn't a fucking Lima loser.

He just had to force himself to walk through the school doors first.


	20. Misery Business

A/N: Here's today's fourteenth drabble. This is one of my very favorite songs. Unless otherwise specified, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Misery Business by Paramore

_I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock_

It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way

Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who

They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

It was just Rachel's luck that the day she decided she wanted Noah, he got back together with Santana. Rachel wasn't too worried though; they never lasted long.

Eight whole months later (and, really, what was that about?), Santana dumped him for his insufficient credit score (again). Rachel, simply unable to wait any longer despite the bad timing, swooped in and made her move. Several months later, her relationship with Noah was stronger than his and Santana's ever was.

She just wished that Santana would get the message and leave them alone.


	21. Danger

A/N: Here's today's fifteenth and final drabble. To me, this song could be about Puck. Unless otherwise specified, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Danger by Hilary Duff

_Were you born in 74? (Oh no)  
Are you the kind of guy that I should ignore?  
Will you give me all the things I need?  
You probably never wear your heart on your sleeve  
You intrigue me like no one before  
It may be wrong to get to know you more  
But I'm not sure  
I'm so unsure_

'Cause I see danger, danger, danger in your eyes  
'Cause danger, danger, danger, you disguise  
So baby lift your head up to the light  
There's danger in those eyes  
There's danger in your eyes

You belong to my darker side  
You're a guy who sets a girl on fire  
I can see myself falling in line  
Like the hundred girls you had over time  
And I want more  
I am so sure  
That I want more  
I am so sure

'Cause I see danger, danger, danger in your eyes  
'Cause danger, danger, danger, you disguise  
So baby lift your head up to the light  
There's danger in those eyes  
There's danger in your eyes

I'm smarter than this  
And know better than this  
'Cause there's something really missin' in your kiss  
I'm smarter than this  
And know better than this  
But there's something that you got that is tough to resist  
It's tough to resist

'Cause I see danger, danger, danger in your eyes  
'Cause danger, danger, danger, you disguise  
So baby lift your head up to the light  
There's danger in those eyes  
There's danger in your eyes

There's danger in your eyes  
Dangereous  
You're dangerous  
You're dangerous

Noah Puckerman was a thorn in her side. He hung like a sword over every one of her romantic relationships. No matter who she was with - Jesse or Finn - Noah was always there, intriguing her.

She told herself that it was just his reputation, but she knew it wasn't. She wanted him. Badly. And the way his eyes sometimes flashed when he looked at her told her the feeling was mutual.

When they were paired for a duet in glee club, she knew she would have to stay strong if she didn't want to fall, and fall hard (and _totally destroy_ her relationship with Finn).


	22. If You Seek Amy

A/N: Here's today's first drabble. I'm not thrilled with this one. Also, I recently redid the music on my MP3 player, so today's batch of drabbles are the last from the old list. Expect to see The Killers, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, and the Glee Cast, plus some other odds and ends songs and a lot more Paramore. Just a reminder, unless otherwise specified, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks!

If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears

_La la la, la la la  
La la la, la la la_

Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside? Oh  
Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'mma buy her do you know just what she likes? Oh

Oh oh, tell me have you seen her? Because I'm so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho

Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, la la la, la la la

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club, oh  
I've seen her once or twice but boy she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way, oh

Oh oh, tell me have you seen her, because I'm so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho

Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me

Oh, so what you want about me?  
Oh, but can't you see what I see?  
Oh, so what you want about me?  
La la la, la la la

So tell me if you see her  
'Cause I've been waiting here forever  
Oh baby baby if you seek Amy tonight  
Oh baby baby we'll do whatever you like  
Oh baby baby baby  
Oh baby baby baby

La la la, la la la  
La la la, la la la

Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me hate me, say what you want about me, yeah  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me

Oh, so what you want about me?  
Oh, but can't you see what I see?  
Love me hate me  
Oh, so what you want about me?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

When Puck showed up at the club, he didn't expect to see Berry. She didn't seem like the clubbing type.

He didn't expect to dance with her or that dance to lead to the hottest kiss he'd ever had.

He sure as hell didn't expect that kiss to lead to him fucking Berry in the club's restroom.

He definitely didn't expect to go home with her and spend the weekend in her bed.

He was damn happy all the things he didn't expect happened though.


	23. Stranger

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot(s?). Also, some of this is from Puck's viewpoint, and he's kind of an offensive guy, so I'd like to point out that his viewpoints don't always reflect mine.  
A/N: Here's today's second drabble. This drabble follows (or coincides with, really, as they take place at the same time) the sixth one, See You Again. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Stranger by Hilary Duff

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind.  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide.  
You treat me like a queen when we go out,  
wanna show everyone what our love's about.  
All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,  
But when no ones around;_

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..

Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?  
You made yourself look perfect in everyway,  
So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed.  
Your plan is working so you can just walk away,  
Baby your secret's safe.

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..

Such a long way back, from this place we arrived.  
When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry..

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..

Then they would see a stranger too..

Then they would see a stranger too...

Rachel and Finn were the perfect couple. Everyone said so.

If they only knew the truth.

When they were alone, Rachel knew that Finn didn't love her anymore. He was so cold to her and nothing she did helped things. When she asked him what was wrong, he always answered 'Nothing.'

But if nothing was wrong, why couldn't he see that she was slowly dying inside every time he forgot her or pretended she wasn't there?

Walking down the hall on Finn's arm, the envy of the girls around her, Rachel wished someone out there truly did want her. But she knew that what she had with Finn was as good as she would ever get.


	24. Outside of You

A/N: Here's today's third drabble. Unless otherwise noted, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Outside of You by Hilary Duff

_I_ _can't get your attention  
And I'm so sick of it  
I've got something to say to you  
So shut up and listen  
I don't want you to look past me  
I want you to know who I am  
I hate it when you ignore me  
You just don't understand  
See the funny thing is  
You're just as useless as me  
I can make you better  
If you would just let me in_

I'm outside of you  
And I can't get through  
No more looking for beauty that's dying inside me  
Cant you see?  
I'm outside of you  
And I'm so confused  
You keep missing the small things  
The safety that love brings  
Can't you see?

I'm outside of you

You're only plan to survive  
It needs love and light to grow  
I could be something beautiful  
I guess you'll never know  
See the funny thing is  
You're just as lonely as me  
We could be so much better  
If you would just let me in

I'm outside of you  
And I can't get through  
No more looking for beauty that's dying inside me  
Cant you see?  
I'm outside of you  
And I'm so confused  
You keep missing the small things  
The safety that love brings  
Can't you see?

I'm outside of you

And as you walk by me  
I'm silently screaming to set me free  
I look in the mirror  
And I see your future  
You look good with me  
And as you walk by me  
I'm silently screaming to set me free  
I look in the mirror  
And I see your future  
You look good with me  
Oh!

I'm outside of you  
And I can't get through  
No more looking for beauty that's dying inside me  
Cant you see?  
I'm outside of you  
And I'm so confused  
You keep missing the small things  
The safety that love brings  
Can't you see?

That I'm outside of you  
I'm outside of you 

Puck had tried everything he could think of to get Berry's attention, short of actually talking to her. She didn't seem to notice though.

He didn't understand. She said that she saw the real him. She thought he could be a good man. So why didn't she want him?

Puck was so wrapped up in his self-pity that he didn't realize he was missing Rachel's subtle signs that she wanted him to notice her.


	25. Lace and Leather

A/N: Here's today's fourth drabble. Unless otherwise noted, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Lace and Leather by Britney Spears

_French finger tips, red lips, bitch is dangerous  
Cotton candy kiss, can't wait for my sugar rush  
I can't take it no more, I've got to have more tonight  
This feeling so strong, I'm puttin' you on tonight  
Alright, let's go_

Baby, take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure, all decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, courtesy of me, baby, let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure, all decked in lace and leather

Heels, 6-inch, makes a boy want to bite his lip  
Look but don't touch, unless you want to lose your innocence  
And can't take it no more, I've got to have more tonight  
This feeling so strong, I'm puttin' you on tonight

Baby, take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure, all decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, courtesy of me, baby, let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure, all decked in lace and leather

Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure, all decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, courtesy of me, baby, let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure, all decked in lace and leather

Baby, take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure, all decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, courtesy of me, baby let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure, all decked in lace and leather

Rachel had made a special shopping trip to prepare for her first anniversary with Noah. She had also gotten him a very special present - she had taken stripping lessons.

Standing in the bathroom while Noah waited impatiently in the bedroom for her, Rachel surveyed herself in the mirror. The black lace teddy, garters, silk stockings, and stiletto heels were positively sinful. Turning from the mirror, Rachel ran a finger along the leather lined handcuffs she had also bought.

She couldn't wait to see Noah's face.


	26. Rock Stars

A/N: Here's today's fifth drabble. It's another one that I'm not super happy with. Unless otherwise noted, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Rock Stars by Superchic[k]

_She moves to LA  
She wants to be somebody  
Three and a half years later she's still not anybody  
She's still hoping for a break while she's waiting tables  
Realizing some dreams are fables  
Fear grows when she knows that she's out of control  
Throwing up in the bathroom, hoping nobody knows  
And she fears she's a failure  
She forgets that God loves her  
You tried and you failed hold your head up high  
You climbed and you fell  
Hold your head up high  
You tried and you failed  
Hold your head up high  
Hold your head up, hold your head up high_

Cause if we never make it ever  
Then it's gonna be okay with me  
Cause if it's not okay to fall sometimes  
It's not okay to be  
If they don't want us, it's okay, honest  
It doesn't have to bring me down  
Let them say we're not big rock stars  
It's not what we're about  
We don't have to be rock stars  
We don't have to be rock stars

They said he'd never make it  
Maybe they're right  
His parents never believed that his dream could take flight  
All he ever wanted was for them to be proud of him  
It was the whole world to him  
He needed to win  
He gave his everything but sometimes it's not enough  
He thinks he's a failure now, he's not worth being loved  
He forgets he had the courage to climb up so high  
The courage to try, the courage to fly

Cause if we never make it ever  
Then it's gonna be okay with me  
Cause if it's not okay to fall sometimes  
It's not okay to be  
If they don't want us, it's okay, honest  
It doesn't have to bring me down  
Let them say we're not big rock stars  
It's not what we're about  
We don't have to be rock stars  
We don't have to be rock stars

It's not about success  
Life is not a test  
You don't pass or fail you just do your best  
To see the view from wings of courage  
To push on through when we're discouraged  
It's all about the try all about the ride  
Learning how you were meant to touch the sky  
Failures are fliers who touch down  
Only they know what it's like to leave the ground

Cause if we never make it ever  
Then it's gonna be okay with me  
Cause if it's not okay to fall sometimes  
It's not okay to be  
If they don't want us, it's okay, honest  
It doesn't have to bring me down  
Let them say we're not big rock stars  
It's not what we're about  
We don't have to be rock stars  
We don't have to be rock stars

Okay, so New Directions didn't place at Regionals again. Thanks to mellowing out over the last year, Rachel was okay with that. She knew they had done their best.

Even without the win, they had something special. They had each other. They also had a lot of fun getting to Regionals.

Even though they had lost, Rachel knew that they'd be out there again next year, trying for that win.


	27. A Dustland Fairytale

A/N: Here's today's sixth drabble. This is one of my favorite songs by The Killers. Unless otherwise noted, the drabbles are unrelated. Please read and review! Thanks! 

A Dustland Fairytale by The Killers

_A Dustland Fairytale beginning  
With just another white trash county kiss  
In '61  
Long brown hair and foolish eyes_

He'd look just like you'd want him to  
Some kind of slick chrome American prince  
Blue jean serenade  
Moon River what'd you do to me?  
I don't believe you

Saw Cinderella in a party dress  
But she was looking for a nightgown  
I saw the devil wrapping up his hands  
He's getting ready for the showdown  
I saw the minute that I turned away  
I got my money on a pawn tonight

A change came in disguise of revelation  
Set his soul on fire  
She said she always knew he'd come around  
And the decades disappear  
Like sinking ships but we persevere  
God gives us hope  
But we still fear what we don't know  
Your mind is poison

Castles in the sky sit stranded, vandalized  
The drawbridge is closing

Saw Cinderella in a party dress  
But she was looking for a nightgown  
I saw the devil wrapping up his hands  
He's getting ready for the showdown  
I saw the ending when they turned the page  
I threw my money and I ran away

Straight to the valley of the great divide  
Out where the dreams all hide  
Out where the wind don't blow  
Out here the good girls die  
And the sky won't snow  
Out here the bird don't sing  
Out here the field don't grow  
Out here the bell don't ring  
Out here the bell don't ring

Out here the good girls die

Now Cinderella don't you go to sleep  
It's such a bitter form of refuge  
Well don't you know the kingdom's under siege  
And everybody needs you  
Is there still magic in the midnight sun  
Or did you leave it back in '61?  
In the cadence of a young man's eyes  
Out where the dreams all hide

Lima was a small nothing town that Puck thought he would never escape, and he was right.

He just didn't expect Berry to get stuck in Lima with him. He had thought if anyone could get out, it was her. When her dads died in a sudden car accident senior year though, they left so much debt that she could no longer afford Juilliard.

It seemed only natural that they gravitated toward each other. Maybe the life they had built together wasn't perfect, but it was as close to it as anyone ever got in Lima.


	28. Crawl

A/N: Here's today's seventh drabble. This one follows number 19, One More. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Crawl by Superchic[k]

_How long will this take?  
How much can I go through?  
My heart, my soul aches  
I don't know what to do  
I bend but don't break  
And somehow I'll get through  
'cause I have you_

And if I have to crawl  
Will you crawl too?  
I stumble and I fall  
Carry me through  
The wonder of it all  
Is you  
See me through

Oh Lord, where are you?  
Do not forget me here  
I cry in silence  
Can you not see my tears?  
When all have left me  
And hope has disappeared  
You find me here

And when I have to crawl  
Will you crawl too?  
I stumble and I fall  
Carry me through  
The wonder of it all  
Is you  
See me through

When everything I was is lost  
I have forgot where you have not  
When I am lost you have not lost me

When everything I was is lost  
I have forgot where you have not  
When I am lost you have not lost me  
_  
You have not lost me_

And if I have to crawl  
Will you crawl too  
I stumble and I fall  
Carry me through  
The wonder of it all  
Is you  
See me through

Puck was trying to be a better man, but it was harder than he'd thought it would be. He made a lot of mistakes that he felt like he'd never recover from. He would give up hope of succeeding with each setback.

But then Berry would step in and point out how far he had come. She would give him the strength to find his way again. She was always there to help him up.

And Puck fell a little more in love each time she did.


	29. Eyes on Fire

A/N: Here's today's eighth drabble. This one follows number 6, See You Again, and number 23, Stranger. The song has to be seen from a certain view to get how the drabble ties into it. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation

_I'll seek you out,  
Flay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour_

I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain

I'm taking it slow  
Feeding my flame  
Shuffling the cards of your game  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Suddenly I will play my ace

I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain

Eyes on fire  
Your spine is ablaze  
Felling any foe with my gaze

And just in time  
In the right place  
Steadily emerging with grace

Felling any foe with my gaze  
Steadily emerging with grace  
Felling any foe with my gaze  
Steadily emerging with grace

Wherever Rachel went, Puck was there, watching her. The heat in his eyes was almost enough to incinerate her where she stood. He made it hard for her to stay faithful to Finn (and in spite of their problems, she wasn't a cheater).

During a private practice for their new duet, Puck kissed her. Rachel sent him away immediately, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. After that, he wouldn't let her go.

Noah was trying to coax her into the fire, and heaven help her, she was letting him.


	30. Already Gone

A/N: Here's today's ninth and final drabble. This is another one that is unrelated to any of the other drabbles. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry

Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

Rachel dreaded graduation. She was happy with Noah, her boyfriend of six months. But she knew that graduation would be their end. When she went to Juilliard, they would have to split up. A long distance relationship wouldn't be good for either of them - only resentment and anger would be felt that way.

Rachel loved him, but their futures didn't lie together.

While he excitedly prepared for the ceremony, she was already saying goodbye.


	31. Waking Up in Vegas

Spoilers: Possibly up to "Sexy".

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot(s?). Also, some of this is from Puck's viewpoint, and he's kind of an offensive guy, so I'd like to point out that his viewpoints don't always reflect mine.  
A/N: I have a few drabbles to add to this. I wrote them a while back and just never updated. This one is unrelated to any of the other drabbles. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi  
'Cause you're hung over and I'm broke_

I lost my fake ID  
But you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freaking dirty looks  
Now don't blame me

You wanna cash out  
And get the hell outta town  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Why are these lights so bright?  
Did we get hitched last night?  
Dressed up like Elvis  
Why am I wearing your class ring?

Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
[ From: . ]  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.

Ha, and get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town  
No, don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me

Remember what you told me  
Remember what you told me  
Told me, told me, oh yeah

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

That's what you get, baby  
Shake the glitter  
Shake, shake, shake the glitter  
Gimme some cash out, baby  
Gimme some cash out, baby  


When Rachel woke up, the first thing she noticed was teh pounding headache. The second thing she noticed was the masculine arm wrapped around her waist.

The final, and by far most disturbing, was the unusual weight on her left ring finger. Peeking down, she saw a tiny star shaped diamond.

"Awake, babe?"

The husky voice in her ear froze her.

_Dear God, what had she and Noah done last night?_


	32. Maybe This Time

Spoilers: Possibly up to "Sexy".

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot(s?). Also, some of this is from Puck's viewpoint, and he's kind of an offensive guy, so I'd like to point out that his viewpoints don't always reflect mine.  
A/N: This is today's second drabble. Just a reminder that I wrote them a while back, so this one doesn't fit into the canon of the show regarding Finn and Rachel's breakup. This one is unrelated to any of the other drabbles. Please read and review! Thanks! 

Maybe This Time - Glee version by Lea Michele and Kristin Chenoweth

_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky  
Maybe this time he'll stay  
Maybe this time, for the first time  
Love won't hurry away_

He will hold me fast  
I'll be home at last  
Not a loser anymore  
Like the last time, and the time before

Everybody loves a winner  
So nobody love me  
Lady peaceful, Lady happy  
That's what I long to be

All the odds are, they're in my favor  
Something's bound to begin  
It's gotta happen, ha ha, happen sometime  
Maybe this time I'll win

'Cause everybody, they love a winner  
So nobody love me  
Lady peaceful, Lady happy  
That's what I long to be

All the odds are, they're in my favor  
Something's bound to begin  
It's gonna happen, happen sometime  
Maybe this time, maybe this time I'll win

Rachel had been supremely unlucky in love. Jesse had egged her, Finn had cheated on her, and her last boyfriend had actually preferred Kurt. So, when Noah asked her out, she was understandably hesitant.

She eventually said yes. She was due for a healthy relationship at some point, wasn't she?


End file.
